


Karasuno, the Infamous Reform School for Delinquents!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gang AU, Gen, Reform School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou signs up for a high school he's heard is cool and tough... but it turns out to be a LOT tougher than he expected.  Karasuno, the infamous reform school for delinquent children, is one hell of a school.  He's not sure he'll be able to survive by himself, but once he gets adopted into one of the school's prominent Gangs, he doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This gang au started out as just something silly that I came up with on a whim, but gang au's are basically my life so I decided it needed fleshed out into something more interesting!! I hope you enjoy, please leave feedback!! <3

     Hinata Shouyou, the small, fiery boy fresh out of junior high, stands before his new high school. He studied hard to pass their entrance exams, and they accepted him easily. He was proud to get into his first choice school with such ease. Today he would start class at Karasuno, the infamous reform school for delinquents.

     "Wait, what??" Hinata looks back and forth from the paper in his hands, and the sign at the gates. "R-reform school??"

     He swallows hard and takes a step back. Looking up at the large building looming overhead. To him it definitely looked more like a prison than a highschool. The school itself had a very gloomy atmosphere to it, despite the bright blue sky around it. The walls were dark and grey and some of the windows had bars over them. A thick stone wall wrapped all the way around the campus, and the gates were made of heavy black iron.

     The school certainly had an intimidating air to it. Perhaps this is why they accepted him so easily. Had the school really changed that much since he heard about it in junior high? Or had he heard wrong? Or maybe this was the wrong "Karasuno" altogether!

     As much as he wished it wasn't, he had to face the truth. When he heard the school was "tough and cool" they must have really meant it. He dragged a hand down his face in an exasperated sigh. That must be his bad karma for not researching the school. Tough luck on just trying to pick whichever school was the coolest. (and easy to get into.)

     He couldn't turn back now. He was just going to have to tough through it, for however long. Maybe he could have his parents apply for a transfer for him, but they would probably make him stay as punishment for choosing a school so recklessly.

     Hinata rode his bike past the gate, and made his way up to the school. The courtyard was filled with students, like him, waiting for the opening ceremony. Most of them were twice his size, and nearly all of them were mean looking. The students didn't help ease the sense of dread he got from looking at the solemn building. In fact, he was more scared of them than anything now. A kid his size, and a first year no less, could never take on any one of these kids in a fight.

 

     His anxiety only grew as he sat through opening ceremonies, surrounded by tough looking guys. Hinata wondered what each of them must have done to come to a school like this. What did he do to come to a school like this. Maybe he was going to have to start working out and try to buff up his appearence. Maybe if he wished for it enough, a final growth spurt would come and make him a little less feeble looking. Just a few centimeters more...

     He spent the bulk of the ceremony with his head down, trying to listen but instead worrying himself into a stomach ache. There was no point in trying to watch, since as far back as he was, and as short as he was, he couldn't really see anything anyway.

     Hinata held his bag firmly in front of him and clutched it to his chest. His stomach gurgled and he was sweating in his seat. Deep breaths and calm thoughts weren't enough to sate his increasing panic. As the reality of the situation sank further and further into his mind, the more he just wanted to get out of it all. The moment the ceremony was dismissed and the first years could leave, he stood up and booked it past everyone in his row. He needed the bathroom _now_.

 

     When he had finally taken care of his stomach problem, and subdued his oncoming panic attack, he stood over the sink, looking himself in the face in the mirror. How could he let this happen? Aside from the foolish act of not researching the school he enrolled in, he managed to put himself in a reform school. Not only would his parents be upset with him, but how would this look to a college? How was he ever going to get accepted by anywhere decent if they think he's a delinquent child.

     A few splashes of cold water to the face sobered him a bit, and he regained his composure as far as he could. Today he'll just go home and tell his parents about his mistake! They'll transfer him immeadietly once they understand the situation! After they also ground him for the rest of the year...

     He didn't want to lie and betray his parent's trust, or get in trouble, but they had decided that picking his own high school and applying on his own would be a step towards growing up, and independence for Hinata. If he told them that he completely botched it and picked an awful school, would they ever trust him with anything again?

     Hinata found himself torn between his parents and their punishment, or toughing it out through at least a year of this school. Then again, if he made it through this year, he could probably make it through the next two, as well. And there was also the college predicament on top of it all. The best route, he decided, was to wait a few days, and see how things go. As long as he brings it up before the end of the month then he'll still be in the window for a transfer with no problem. By then he could probably even convince his parents that the school just wasn't for him! Maybe he'd say it was too easy or something. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it, though.

     For now, Hinata was going to have to act as a functional member of the student body. Karasuno, the infamous reform school for delinquents, was going to be his home for a while, whether he liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"This school really is something else..." Hinata mumbled to himself as he walked through the hallways of Karasuno. And it certainly was something completely different than anything he had ever experienced, or even heard of. Hinata had witnessed not one, but three different students be givien detention today, on the first day of school. Three students. All on just the first day. One student had gotten in trouble for swearing at a teacher, another for tossing pencils at other students when the teacher's back was turned, and the other guy had made a rather gross comment about one of the female teachers. 

Hinata couldn't believe how some of the students acted. He had never seen any student be as disrespectful as some of the students here were. He felt so out of place and scared. If the students acted that awful towards teachers, he figured he must look like fresh bait to these brutes. It was only a matter of days before he would be eaten alive by his ruthless classmates. 

He kept his head down throughout the day, and only spoke when called on by a teacher. The intense looks he got from other students as he spoke made him incredibly uneasy, however. He felt like any chance they got, the other guys were sizing him up, like a carnivore accessing their prey. In the hallways he walked quickly and silently, avoiding making eye contact with anyone, and being careful not to bump into anyone who might be looking for a fight. It became a bit of a muscle memory over the course of the day. Face forward, eyes down, walk quick, walk careful, take his seat, speak when spoken to...

During the last period of the day he managed to calm himself down a bit. After this he just had to make his way off the school grounds and he would be home free. No more scary students, no more tense atmosphere, just his bike and the road and home. His stomach twisted into a knot, though as he remembered that he would have to repeat this cycle again tomorrow. And all the days after that... Perhaps he would talk to his parents about transferring a bit sooner. After just a day in this awful place he could barely stand to be in the building for another minute.

The dismissal bell rang, and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Tomorrow or not, he was done with this place for now. He waited for all the other kids to grab their things and leave before shuffling himself out. For the first time during the day, he wasn't watching the floor as he walked, since many of the students had rushed their way out, not wanting to be there just as much as he didn't. He really got to take in the scenery of the school better when the halls weren't crowded with rowdy delinquents. The halls were brightly lit, and the walls and floor were nearly all white. On the inside it seemed much like any other school, depite the gloomy exterior. The hall being filled with black uniforms blocked out what would otherwise be a bright and almost lovely school. From a row of windows Hinata could see down into the courtyard, where students were loitering, or rough-housing, or smoking (although against school code).

Hinata made his way down the stairs, thoughfully. If he had seen the school before it was full of students, he would have thought it was pretty nice. Even the outside might be a little more welcoming, under the right circumstances. If he could just get by without getting into trouble with other kids, then he might just be fine here. Yeah, right! The calmness of the empty hallways was definitely a relief from the itense day he'd had, but it certainly wasn't enough to convince him to stay. Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING could make him stay at this school any longer than absolutely necessa---

He tumbled across the hallway, dropping all his papers and books. What the? What just happened? He pushed himself up on his knees and rubbed his head. A fiery looking guy, about his height, was sprawled out next to him on the ground, shakily making his way up onto his feet.

"Shit! Hey kid are you okay?" He stood and looked down at Hinata, who was still dazed from their sudden collision.

"Um.. Yeah, I'm fine..." Hinata didn't want to make this kid angry, even though he was small, hinata was also pretty small himself, and definitely couldn't defend himself against anyone.

"Great!" The boy scooped up Hinata's books and shoved them into his arms, after yanking him up to his feet. He looked over his shoulder a bit frantically, and gritted his teeth. "Sorry to bump into ya, I'm kind of in a hurry."

Hinata nodded blanky, not sure what to make of the situation just yet. He felt like everything around him was moving faster than he was. Right when he started to come back to reality from his tumble, he heard shouting from the end of the hall.

"NOOOYAAAAA!!!" A real big guy stood at the end of the hall, probably bigger than him and this troublemaker put together. Hinata snapped his head towards the boy next to him, but before he could express any concern he was being dragged by his wrist.

"Shit!! Come with me!" He was sprinting at top speed, Hinata barely able to keep up and holding his books to his chest, breathing heavily.

This guy behind them was going to KILL them, wasn't he? Why did this spiky haired moron have to run into him at just the wrong moment? Why did he have to get him involved? Why was bumping in to him even enough of a reason to pull him along with him??

Hinata's thoughts were scrambled as he panted and moved his feet as fast as they would take him, being dragged by a hand clenched tightly around his wrist. "H-hey..!" He panted out, practically wheezing, "Wh-where are we going??"

The other guy slowed to a stop and shushed him, pulling open a classroom door and shoving Hinata inside, and following quickly behind. "You've got to stay quiet. That big idiot'll run right past and then we can make a break for it, okay?" He whispered and pushed a finger to Hinata's lips in a "shooshing" fashion.

"Why is he chasing you?" Hinata practically slapped the hand away from his face, and spoke in a hoarse voice, "And why did you bring me with you?? And why did you bump into me? And why--!!"

"Shut up!" A hand clapped over Hinata's mouth, holding him in a headlock, "Do you want to get the shit beaten out of you!?"

Hinata took this as a direct threat, and bit down on his hand. He was not about to lose to someone shorter than him. The spiky haired boy yelped and dropped Hinata, tearing his hand out of his mouth.

"What is wrong with you? I'm trying to save your ass!" He gave him a vicious, pointed look with his eyes wide and his nostrils flared.

"Save me? You got me into trouble in the first place!" Hinata stomped his foot and shouted back. "You didn't even get me into trouble! You-- You just bumped into me and dragged me into your trouble on your own!"

"That big jackass would have plowed down anything in his path! If you ask me, bumping into you at all was a blessing for you! If he found you instead of me you can bet my ass kicking would have been given to you!"

Hinata clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he was about to fire a snappy comeback but the classroom door slammed open. The big guy who was chasing them loomed in the doorway.

"So? You thought you could hide from me? Maybe if you and your pint-sized friend here could have kept your mouths shut, I almost wouldn't have been able to find you!" He laughed and cracked the knuckles on his colossal fists. "If the two of you fused together, you might just be able to handle me!" He laughed again and then snorted under his breath. "As if."

Hinata's legs felt weak and his head was spinning. This was it. This was the end of Hinata Shouyou. His gravestone would read "Picked a Bad School" and no one would mourn him except his parents, and his sister.

He closed his eyes not wanting to exist at this place and time, and he felt a giant hand grab the front of his jacket, lifting him well off the ground. He practically saw his life flash before his eyes before he heard a voice from the doorway shout.

"Hey!" Hinata's eyes snapped open and he saw a teacher standing in the doorway, red faced and panting. He must have chased after this guy while he was after them, Hinata figured. "Drop them, or you're looking at one month's suspension!" The teacher, who wasn't very big, or authorative looking, pointed a finger at him with the most menacing face he could muster.

His threat, however, must have hit home with the beast. He dropped Hinata and the other kid, who he was holding up with his other hand. The teacher nodded triumphantly and redirected his pointing hand towards the hallway.

"Now, you know where you need to be. If you're not there within five minutes you WILL be serving that detention." The large student said nothing as he walked past the teacher, and passed out of vision.

"As for you boys..." The teacher then flashed his glare at the two of them, standing traumatized next to each other. "You'll be having detention until the end of the week."

Hinata's eyes widened, no no no no... this can't happen! He can't be turning into one of these trouble makers after just one day. Was this really his fate? To be a delinquent for the rest of his life?

"Wait!" The kid who had surely caused him a stomach ulcer by then shouted to the young teacher. "Please only write me up, Takeda-sensei!" He bowed quickly in front of him. "This first year didn't do anything wrong! He just got caught up in the trouble!"

The teacher, Takeda, looked surprised, and raised an eyebrow. "Is that true, Nishinoya-kun?" His eyes darted back and forth between Hinata and Nishinoya, the trouble maker.

"It is! I promise he wasn't involved at all! I bumped into him and made him come with me." Hinata was shocked that this boy had offered to take all the blame. He figured that all the students at this school would be a bit heartless. Then again, he thinks back to when he was first bumped into, and he did go out of his way to ask if Hinata was okay before dragging him along. Maybe some of the kids, like him, aren't so bad.

The teacher looked back and forth between them some more, a thoughtful look on his face, before giving a nod of confirmation. "You've never been the type to stick up for someone before, so I guess it must be true!" The teacher smiled gently, "But to make up for getting this poor first year into such a risky situation, you'll be serving a week of detention for each of you!"

Nishinoya's eyes doubled in size, and he clasped his hands together in plea. "W-wait!! I told the truth, shouldn't I be let off the hook or something? Don't I get some kind of recognition for being honorable?" He stomped his feet like a toddler who didn't get his way.

"I'm sorry, but maybe next time you'll think twice before antagonizing other students, hmm?" The teacher shook his head and crossed his arms. "Perhaps you'll finally learn some kind of lesson?" He stepped forward a bit and looked Hinata, who was feeling a bit ignored up until then, up and down. "So, then! Who are you?"

Hinata bowed politely and said through a choked voice, "My name is Hinata Shouyou! A first year of class C!"

"Well, Hinata-kun, I am Takeda Ittetsu, director of Discipline!" He flashed his bright smile again, "I hope I wont be seeing you again anytime soon." He then turned and began to walk away, "Noya-kun, your detentions will start tomorrow. Why don't you make sure Hinata-kun here makes his way out safely."

After that he turned and left, leaving just the two of them alone in the empty classroom. Hinata finally felt a moment of relaxation. This whole crazy afternoon was so much more than he could handle, and he could only hope that the coming days wouldn't be so bad. He wasn't sure how he could survive in a world like that.

"Well! I haven't properly introduced myself, have I?" A hand slapped on Hinata's shoulder and brought him back to reality. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu, Second year!" He gave a big grin and squeezed the shoulder under his hand, "Looks like I'm your senpai, eh?"

Hinata breathed out and brushed the hand off his shoulder. "Sure are, haha..." He let out a prolonged sigh, and gathered his books again, ready to go home. "Can you walk me outside to the bike racks? I really need to get home now." His voice was soft and exasperated as he spoke, not looking Noya in the eyes.

"Sure thing, kid! And hey, sorry about the whole 'bumping into you and almost getting your head punched off' thing. Usually I can out run that big idiot on my own." He laughed like it was hardly a big deal. "I guess taking an extra week of detention is karma for the whole thing huh?"

"Sure is." Hinata kept his voice quiet, and walked through the now completely empty halls. They were even more drained of life than they were before, and after this whole ordeal Hinata didn't think the white walls were so bright and refreshing after all.

They were both silent the rest of the way out of the building, until Hinata unlocked and mounted his bike. "Well, thanks for walking me." He shrugged and pushed off, riding away without any enthusiasm.

"No problem, Hinata-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!" Nishinoya shouted delightfully after him. At least HE was looking forward to it. As if he wasn't dreading it enough, though, Hinata's stomach ached at the thought of going through another day in this hellscape. Now he just had even more to fear.

"Tomorrow..." He cringed to himself as he rode past the gates and away from the school. "Ugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! I have a tendency to pace things a bit fast, so let me know how this was, hmm? Thank you so much for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter/intro chapter. As I usually do... It's hard for me to set up the tone of the story and then dive right in. I like to have the first chapter as sort of a preview chapter? Kind of like a prologue thing? (BTW check out the post/drawing i made that inspired me to write this! [here](http://skeleterrible.tumblr.com/post/117117417257/gang-aus-are-th-best-especially-this-karasuno-the))


End file.
